


you make my spark burn brighter than ever before

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [22]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Alec, Female Jace, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy Ending, Sex Change, and this is why Alec doesn't go to parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jalec request/plot bunny: temporary gender swap or body swap, curiosity/exploring of their new bodies</p><p>--</p><p>"Wonderful," The blue eyed male groaned, shoving hair out of his flushed face. "So not only did I eat a sex-changing cherry, but it also may have been a malfunctioning sex-changing cherry. Can this day get any better?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make my spark burn brighter than ever before

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from an anon on tumblr a long time ago and finally got around to finding the inspiration to write it. This is my first attempt writing anything to do with F/F so of course I had to jump right to the sex first -.-'  
> Hope It doesn't disappoint~

It was times like these that Alec had to wonder just why it was that things like this seemed to happen solely to him. Having his darkest secret revealed by a mundane girl, getting propositioned by a Warlock, being poisoned by a greater demon... All events that had started nearly a year ago, that had escalated just as fast in both ridiculousness and danger and that had all seemed pulled to him, as if he was one large danger magnetic. Or perhaps not him, he mused distantly. Perhaps everything came down to the blonde haired male who stayed at his side, the one he'd taken as his parabatai.  
Jace did have a tendency to draw the most exquisite and horrifying of things to him. Alec blamed it on his complete and utter lack of regard for his own safety. He was too rash, too spontaneous when he should have been hesitant, too...  
Husky, masculine voice: "Stop thinking." It was a demand, one that expected obedience and Alec found he had no choice but to do just that as that mouth descended on new, alien flesh that he had no hope of fighting. The Shadowhunter's stomach muscles clenched as his hips arched, pleasure throbbing with each beat of his heart.  
"Jace..." Alec breathed, fighting back a whine as his head rolled. "Jace, please..."  
"You're dripping," The blonde answered, sounding amused. "For someone that was cursing my existence and seemed intent on spending every moment of our predicament sulking you sure seem to have had a change in heart." A finger slid along wet flesh and Alec shivered.  
"You took the drinks," he protested feebly, thighs quivering under magnified sensations, his skin still new and raw after the change.  
"They don't usually put those cherries in the mixed drinks," Jace retorted, flicking the raised bump of nerves he'd been torturing for god knows how long. Alec had to bite back a scream. "There's too much of a chance it'll screw with the magic."  
"Wonderful," The blue eyed male groaned, shoving hair out of his flushed face. "So not only did I eat a sex-changing cherry, but it also may have been a malfunctioning sex-changing cherry. Can this day get any better?"  
"You could shut up and let me make you orgasm," Jace suggested, sounding annoyed as he pushed a finger into tight heat. "Considering everything I've been rather nice. You've bitched and moaned so much I'm surprised you haven't started bleeding."  
Alec opened his mouth in outrage, ready to tell him just where he could shove his apparent 'niceness' before Jace continued on ruthlessly.  
"Not to mention the fact that I haven't came once, after what has had to have been at least an hour of getting her highness to relax."  
"I'm not a girl," Alec hissed, glaring at the male who now sported two breasts. "And it's not my fault that this body is strange. It doesn't feel right."  
"You need to let go," The blonde murmured, eyes softening as he nuzzled at his parabatai's inner thigh. "You were almost there before you started thinking again. Just focus on me."  
 _That,_ Alec thought, as that normally cocky mouth returned to his sex, _would not be a hard task_. His body was foreign and new, having grown new features and changed it's layout a mere two hours ago, and it had no tolerance for the rather torturous pleasure Jace had so far inflicted on it. Alec had been informed that women could orgasm more than once, but still edging towards his first after so much stimulation, he found it hard to believe that his body could withstand it. He was sensitive and throbbing in ways that were far different from when he was a male, pleasure overtaking his body in pulsing waves opposed to the tightening coils he normally felt. It was a slow surrender, one he found difficult to let happen, hips seeming to want to get away from Jace just as much as stay, to the point where he knew he would not be where he was if the blonde hadn't been holding him in place. _This was not,_ he thought dazedly, taking great, gasping breaths, _something he could do on his own._ He had a hard enough time bringing himself to orgasm as a male without Jace's hands and mouth on him, as a female it would be next to impossible.  
"Jace!" The Shadowhunter whimpered, feet pushing into the mattress and thighs threatening to close as his hips struggled to pull away. He felt hot and aching in ways he'd never felt before, uncertain of what he wanted and overstimulated to the point of tears. "Jace, p-please! It's t-too mu-uch-"  
"You can take it," the blonde promised, adding a third finger to his lover's sex. He practically purred when the older male writhed, walls fluttering frantically around the intrusion. "God, Alec," Jace breathed, sucking a bruise into the other Shadowhunter's thigh, adding to the countless other's already there. "I wish I could fuck you like this. You're so sensitive and tight," he gave a vicious thrust that had Alec scrabbling at the sheets, body arching sharply. "I could tease you for hours, make you cum over and over again, until you couldn't even move." He pinched lightly at flesh engorged after all his attentions, squeezing his thighs together as his own sex pulsed.  
"J-Jac-ce-" Alec sobbed, tears slipping down his cheeks, breasts heaving.  
"You've always given me what I need," Jace murmured, voice tender and thankful, gaze almost reverent as he took in the mess he'd made of his lover. "And what I need right now, is for you to let go. Can you do that for me, Alec?" He hummed, locking his gaze with far away blues as he leaned down slowly, deliberately, to nip at soft flesh, fingers curling.  
Alec screamed, head swimming and ears ringing as his body convulsed. He was almost certain he blacked out from the complete overload of his senses, voice hoarse as he slowly came to after what must have been minutes, soft, mewling cries leaving parted lips wet with both saliva and tears.  
"Shh," Jace murmured, crawling up his lover's body to stroke longer-than-usual hair as Alec curled into himself, turned onto his side and shaking himself apart. "So good for me, Alec." He pushed a hand through black locks, keeping hair away from his lover's face as he pressed a kiss to the Shadowhunter's forehead. "I love you."  
"I love you too, you bastard." Alec finally croaked, small shivers quaking his frame as aftershocks went off like explosions, rocking his core. "And I'm never going to a party with you again."  
Jace smiled, nuzzling at the other male's racing pulse. "Not even for my birthday?"  
"No," he panted, lying through his teeth and more than unsuccessful at it as he pushed his face into a chest that held far more curves than it should. "With your luck we'll turn into cats."  
"Church would hate that," Jace teased, stroking a hand down Alec's back.  
"You're such a dick," the other male answered, pushing closer.  
"Unfortunately," the blonde sighed. "I have no such thing at the moment. If I did I would be fucking you into the mattress and listening to you scream for me."  
Alec went both hot and rigid at once. "You--"  
"However," Jace purred, pushing his lover back onto his back. "There's no reason I can't still hear you scream. After all, there's far more I can teach you like this."  
"Jace," Alec began, instantly wary as he tightened his thighs, hiding his still throbbing sex from the other male. "I don't think I can take that again."  
"Oh, but you can," he promised, smirking wide and victorious, like a man who'd just won a battle with no casualties to be seen. "And you will." Fingers closed around Alec's ankles, drawing his legs wide and into the air until he was blushing and squirming at being so exposed. "For me."  
"What about you?" The Shadowhunter questioned softly, gazing up at the blonde almost shyly, hands relaxed and on either side of his head.  
"Don't worry about me," Jace grinned, throwing a leg over Alec's hip and sliding their bodies together in a heated roll. "Like I said, there's more than one way to skin a cat."  
The older male hissed, thighs tensing and hips bucking. "For you." He answered breathlessly after a pause, seeming to come to a determined conclusion.  
"Hmm?" Jace questioned, gazing down at where they were joined heatedly, not yet moving, just feeling.  
"Always for you," Alec breathed, eyes soft and bare of the anger and frustration he'd born at the beginning of their ordeal.  
Jace froze at the emotion in that gaze. "Alec..."  
"Drive me insane if that's what you wish," he gave a wry smile. "You do so on a daily basis anyways. This won't be any different."  
The blonde finally shook himself from his stupor, leaning down with a soft look in his eyes to take his lover's mouth in a slow, thankful kiss. "I don't deserve you," he murmured lowly, a whispered truth.  
"You deserve a good dose of self preservation," Alec disagreed, winding long arms around his parabatai. "But you most certainly deserve me and more."  
"Always so stubborn." His lips quirked.  
"Where do you think I learned it from?" Alec countered, eyes blazing.  
"Fair enough," Jace chuckled, beginning to roll his hips.  
"I don't suppose that means you'll let me do this again, only with my cock instead of my fingers."  
Alec grinned, mischievous and far too playful for someone who was about to be brought to both screams and tears of pleasure. "We shall see."  
Jace stole his smile, fingers curling into soft hair.  
 _And anything for you_ , he thought silently, bodies twining together smoothly, like pieces of a puzzle finally slotting together to make a whole picture.  
The softness in Alec's eyes made him think he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how it went? ;)


End file.
